


Sophomore Jack

by InterstellarVagabond



Series: Sophomore Jack AU [1]
Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond
Summary: Aku’s Diary Entry: September 22nd, 2017For years my family and the Sakai family have attended Northside Heights Academy, a prestigious school for the wealthy and intelligent. The latest Sakai family member to follow in those footsteps has irritated me to no end. But I, Aku, now a senior and head of the student government, framed him for stealing school funds and had him expelled and sent to Morrison Juvenile Rehabilitation. Now the fool seeks to return to clear his name and undo the good name that is Aku.Fan-art-ic and I were swapping Samurai Jack high school AU headcanons when this came to be. For more from this AU including art and fic check out intersterllarvagabond and Fan-art-ic on tumblr.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> normally I hate high school aus but Fan-art-ic and I were on a freaking roll and we have some good stuff for you guys

Aku’s Diary Entry: September 22nd, 2017  
For years my family and the Sakai family have attended Northside Heights Academy, a prestigious school for the wealthy and intelligent. The latest Sakai family member to follow in those footsteps has irritated me to no end. But I, Aku, now a senior and head of the student government, framed him for stealing school funds and had him expelled and sent to Morrison Juvenile Rehabilitation. Now the fool seeks to return to clear his name and undo the good name that is Aku.

Jack’s first day at the new school went just about as well as he thought it would.   
Although, he hadn’t forseen getting a new name. Jack had started the day Ryouichi Sakai, son of the famous Sakais who had to drop their son off at a boarding school for criminal juveniles that morning. He still remembered his father putting a hand on his shoulder and explaining to him that if they used their influence to get him out of this mess it would only cause more trouble. He would have to work to clear his own name, and try to walk the path of good as best he could.   
Jack looked back at the information handout he was holding, and then at the numbers above the dorm rooms. His suitcase rolled behind him, bouncing on the many divest in the unclean floor. Suddenly, a large kid with bright red hair pushed past him with a loud laugh. Jack was not normally so easily thrown, but he’d been distracted and so fell into a group of students nearby.

“Whoa, whoa, watch it Jack!” One of the boys snarled, pushing Jack away from him.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to,” Jack said.

“Yeah sure thing, Jack.” The kid rolled his eyes. 

Somehow, the twice used slang for “jackass” stuck, as throughout the day Jack found himself followed by this boy and his friends as they harassed him with paper airplanes and attempting to trip him in the halls. As the other students heard their name-calling they began to join in. Jack just sighed and tried to avoid them. No need to start any fights just yet, he’d already had enough of that for the week.

When lunch came Jack planned to sit alone and try to calm himself. Tomorrow was his first day of school, he had a lot to think about. Unfortunately, someone had other plans for his lunch period.

“That’s my seat, laddie.”

Jack looked up and saw the red-head from earlier glowering down at him. Jack looked at the empty seats all around him with a confused frown. “There is more room at the table.”

“Oh! So I’m just supposed ta give up me seat to the first oaf-looking, scooner, nyaff, plookie, shan who thinks he’s got the balls to steal it?” the boy yelled.

“…I do not believe these seats are reserved,” Jack said calmly, with only a slight bit of irritation in his voice.

“I’ll fight ye for it.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me ya cally-breek tattie,” the boy said. “We’ll fight for it.”

“I do not think this seat is worthy of a fight,” Jack said. 

“Then move,” the boy replied.

“I refuse. You move.” Jack shot back.

The two stared at each other for a moment, tense silence suspended between them like a precarious bridge. Then the boy threw the first punch.

Jack dodged it easily. He’d been in every form of self-defense class you could think of since he was eight, so he found it easy to return fire with a punch of his own. The red-headed boy seemed to be able to take it and give back, and soon the pair was throwing food and trays at one another in a mad scramble for victory. 

“That’s ENOUGH,” came the reprimand from one of the guards, and Jack found himself being dragged away from the fight. 

Yes, his first day and already his first detention. 

And his first friend.


	2. Da Samurai

"Alright, alright, where's the new kid, him and mama ain't had a chat yet!"

Jack heard the yelling from across the halls, but ignored it and continued putting his books in his locker.

"Hey you! Wassup Jack?" the voice was right behind him now. Jack closed his locker and started walking to class.

"Hey, hey I'm talking to you! No one disrespects Da Samurai!"

Jack stopped, still not looking back.

"Yeah, that got your attention didn't it? You heard of me right?"

Jack turned to face Da Samurai, a tall boy with a mohawk and an outfit so brightly colored Jack was tempted to shield his eyes. He was sporting shutter shades, an earring, and a multi-colored knife which he held out towards Jack.

"No one comes to this school without having a talk with Malik the creep crushing freak, and his mama. Ain't that right mama?" Da Samurai asked his knife with a cackle. He tossed his knife from hand to hand. "Mmm mmm, baby. Nope, they gotta pay their respects to Da Samurai or else we'll be paying our respects at their funeral!"

"Very well." Jack took off his backpack and got into a fighting stance. Da Samurai was clearly surprised. No doubt no one had ever actually taken his challenge before. 

"Whoa, whoa, you signing up for your own funeral?" Da Samurai laughed, dispelling his nervousness. He got into a stance too. "That's alright by me Jacky baby."

"A man who hides behind his humor hides great sadness," was all Jack had to say.

"Oh it's on now!" Da Samurai growled. "I'mma give you this chance to pull your knife."

"You have not earned the right to face my blade," Jack said. This made Da Samurai scowl, and lunge with his knife. Jack dodged easily and tripped Da Samurai, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

"A man who has not defeated his own pride will never be able to defeat his enemies," Jack said. Da Samurai growled and got back up to fight.

At this point a crowd had amassed, and Jack could hear security shouting over the cheers from onlookers. 

"Outside," Jack said.

"Yeah, it's too cramped in here to unleash the fury," Da Samurai agreed. 

The pair fled from the hallway, managing to get away from security and outside. The crowd tried to look out the windows and see what was going on. They pushed and crowded and shouts of "who's winning?" and "I can't see!" filled the air. Suddenly, the door was flung open, and the students scattered to clear the way for whoever had survived. They were surprised to see Jack and Da Samurai walking side by side.

"You gotta teach me that kick you did all like 'WATCHA'!" Da Samurai begged.

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step," Jack said cryptically with a slight nod. Da Samurai pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled the quote out on his hand.

"Got it! See you in the gym, sensei!"

Scottie asked Jack later where he had gotten all those words of wisdom, and Jack told him he'd been reading them off the back of one of the onlooker's philosophy textbooks.


	3. Reluctant Gang Boss

"Laddie, who are the weirdos starin' at ya over there?"

Jack glanced over to where a group of boys were waving excitedly to him and groaned. Though they were sitting far on the other side of the cafeteria they were still too close for Jack's comfort.

"They want me to join their gang," he said.

"What?" Scottie cried, as always too loud and too close to Jack's ear. Then he burst out laughing and slapped Jack on the back. "Oh boy, laddie, you really are popular, aye?"

"They witnessed my fight yesterday and want me to 'provide the muscle'" Jack sighed, taking a slow sip from his tea.

"That's a laugh innit, skinny boy?" Scottie chuckled.

"Jacky!"

"Oh, laddie they're coming this way," Scottie laughed under his breath. 

The gangsters gathered around Jack, patting him on the back and offering him cigarettes. 

"Whaddya say Jacky-boy? Made up your mind yet?" the one they referred to only as "Boss" asked.

"I do not wish to join your criminal organization," Jack said firmly.

"Oh come on Jacky please, we're begging ya here!" Boss pleaded. "And we never beg!"

"Never!" another gangster confirmed with a nod.

"My answer is no," Jack said. "I do not involve myself with criminals."

"What about Thief?" one of the gangsters asked, jerking a thumb to wear the red-head in the fedora was distracting the lunch lady with a joke while pocketing the money from the register. 

"...Jason involves himself with me," Jack rolled his eyes.

For the rest of the week they persisted in trying to convince him. The usual love letters Jack found in his locker were now accompanied by obviously stolen gifts which he threw in the trash. At lunch the gangsters cleared people out of Jack's way and tested his food for poison. A cheat sheet was slid his way during math class (which he promptly crushed into a paper ball and tossed back), and he found a six-pack on his bed (which Scottie suggested they keep anyway).

Finally, Jack could take no more of the pleading. He approached the gangsters at lunch.

"If you want me to join you so badly then you must prove yourselves worthy of joining," he said. "Keep these halls safe for those who cannot defend themselves."

"Wow! You got it Jacky-boy!" Boss and his friends ran off, ready to follow orders. Jack sighed, hoping this would at least keep them busy if not help those who needed it. The rest of the day was uneventful until yard time.

Jack was running around the track when he heard a familiar laugh. Sitting in the bleachers was Aku and his awkwardly goth sidekick Demongo (born David). Aku was still in his school uniform, while Demongo was wearing a t-shirt for a band whose name was unreadable and a fox tail.

"Look, Sakai is practicing running away from me," Aku chuckled.

"Oh yes he is senpai," Demongo hissed in a clearly practiced laugh. 

"I told you not to call me that you insufferable weeaboo fuck," Aku sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

"You talk of running away, but you're the only one I see hiding up there," Jack shot back.

"Oh, so you want to fight, Sakai?" Aku snarled, pulling his switch blade out. Though Jack did not fear Aku, most saw the tall youth with his red-tipped hair, eyebrow piercing, unusually sharp canines, and impressive eye makeup and at least trembled a little. Not even the school uniform could make him seem less intimidating. 

This is probably why Boss panicked and knocked Jack over the head with a textbook.

When Jack came to, the gangsters were gathered around him with concerned faces. 

"You went after Aku! The shogun of the streets! The master of the upperclass! The deliverer of depression! What got into ya, Jacky-boy? We had to save ya!"

"You saved me by....knocking me out...?" Jack asked slowly.

"Well...yeah," Boss said.

Jack was silent for a moment. 

Then he started to laugh.


	4. The Competitive Spirit

"Um, so you guys hang out with that angry Scottish guy and the quiet Japanese guy right?"

Da Samurai and Thief paused in their lunchtime banter to turn towards the newcomer, a thin boy with a nervous expression plastered on his face. 

"Yeah, what'd they do this time?" Thief asked. 

"Oh it's just...they asked me to be a...like a referee for them?" the boy wrung his hands. "I don't know what's going on but they've been making me watch them compete all day and tell them who's cheating and who isn't."

"Oh god, this again," Thief laughed. 

"Dude, you better go and finish what you started now!" Da Samurai slapped the boy on the back with a laugh. "Ain't nothing gonna stop those two now."

The boy remembered earlier, the fourth bet he'd judged which had something to do with seeing who could dunk the most while blindfolded. He'd had to call a foul on the one they called Jack, who insisted that he "was following the rules exactly". Then Scottie started yelling that he was a cheater and didn't know the meaning of the word "rules". It only took off from there. 

"Remember that one time they were playing punch buggy?" Thief asked.

"Oh! Oh! Jack always used to win that, but one day he wasn't paying attention and BAM he caught hands so hard he almost went into orbit!" Da Samurai laughed, slapping the table until their trays rattled. "Scottie went rushing over all like 'laddie are ye alive?' and Jack just hits him with another BAM!"

"Do those guys hate each other or something?" the boy asked. 

"Yeah sure, like a kid hates free candy," Thief said. "You wanna know what they're fighting about this time?"

"There he is!" Scottie's voice suddenly broke into the conversation. Him and Jack were marching over towards the table, looking at the boy intently. "Alright, now you tell this doaty jessie that skipping a rock does not count as throwing one!"

"The rules never explicitly forbade it," Jack argued. "Clearly, I did not cheat."

"Ya did too ya scaby hackit dobber!" 

"Please, you must talk reason into him."

"Reason? Ya don't know a damned thing about reason!"

As the poor boy was dragged away by the bickering pair, Thief and Da Samurai shook their heads with a chuckle. 

"So what are they fightin' about today anyway?" Da Samurai asked.

"Jack wanted to pay for pizza last night, but Scottie said since Jack helped him with his homework it'd be his treat. They still haven't even gotten the pizza yet they just went straight to this."


	5. Roomies

Every once in awhile you found a pair of people that seemed made to live together. One such pair was Jack and Scottie.

One time during first period Jack came walking into Scottie’s class, and without a word silently handed him the homework he’d forgotten on the desk and a coffee. Not even the teacher yelled at him for interrupting (though that must have been because Jack was a known teacher’s pet).

Another time, a group of boys was tailing Jack, hurling racial slurs at him, and while Jack seemed content to let the words bounce off of him Scottie was certainly not about to let it happen. Three of the five boys are still in the hospital.

Perhaps, the most amusing roommate bonding they had engaged in was the open closet exchange. This was due to them being entirely different sizes. When Jack borrowed a t-shirt from Scottie it fit his body like a dress. Sometimes Jack simply would put a belt around the shirt tie the sleeves about his neck to form a makeshift dress.

When Scottie borrowed Jack’s clothes they fit like a crop top. One time he stretched a shirt past the point of repair, and Jack simply shrugged and told him it was his now.


	6. I Gotta Go

Thief just couldn’t understand it. 

He’d faked bloody noses, threatened to puke, twisted his legs up in faux desperation when asking for the bathroom, and still each teacher seemed to know when he was trying to cut class and denied him his freedom.

But Jack….somehow that nerd managed to leave without so much as a glare!

“Excuse me, may I leave?” Jack would say sometimes, after raising a polite hand and waiting to be called on.

“Of course Ryou,” the teacher would say, not even asking for further explanation. Thief would gape and tear at his hair in frustration as Jack swung his backpack over his shoulder and left class, not to be seen again till the end of the day.

One day after Jack had stood up to leave Thief decided to gather more data on this strange phenomenon. 

“Uh, can I leave too? To go to the nurse? Yeah, I think my nose is bleeding,” Thief said, holding a pre-reddened tissue to his nose. He’d found out the hard way that actually inducing a nosebleed was more trouble than it was worth.

“No, Jason, put the prop away,” the teacher sighed.

“Why does Jack get to leave? He’s not even going anywhere he’s just…leaving!” Thief cried.

“….It’s Ryou,” the teacher said as if that was an explanation.

Jack shrugged at his friend. Thief glared back. “Come on, what did he do to become class favorite?”

“Mostly, he turned in his homework, was polite and attentive in class, was honest about his need to go and calm down on occasion, and never faked a reason to get out of class,” the teacher said calmly, tapping their chalk against their hand impatiently.

“Oh, I almost forgot to turn in my homework for tomorrow,” Jack said, reaching into his backpack to retrieve the paper.

The teacher accepted the homework, shooting Jason a pointed look. Thief groaned and put his head down on the desk.


	7. Demongo and The Thief

“So basically this rich kid found out it was me that snatched his bag, and now he’s coming here after class to kick my ass as it were,” Thief shrugged sheepishly.

“I do not understand why you continue to steal things from dangerous people,” Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I know you are far beyond help when it comes to stealing, but at the very least do not steal from people who will hurt you.”

“I didn’t think he could hurt me!” Thief said. “I mean yeah I’m no fighter, but neither is this nerd he looks like a gust of wind could knock him over.”

“Then why do you need me to fight him?” Jack asked.

“He’s got….friends,” Thief said. “He’s blackmailed a bunch of the stronger kids at his school and he gets them to do his fighting for them.”

“…Thief,” Jack said. “…did you steal from…Demongo?”

“Yeah, that’s the one, the lil Hot Topic bitch,” Thief cackled. “Oh, Aku-senpai! Nya!” he mocked.

“Alright,” Jack cut off the mockery with a sharp word. “I will show up to the fight, but you must do something for me.”

“Name it, man,” Thief shot Jack some finger guns.

An hour later Jack went out to the track and found Demongo and his champions waiting for him.

“So the fool only has one musclebound idiot working for him?” Demongo laughed a high pitched hissing laugh.

“Did you come to talk, or to fight?” Jack asked, raising his fists.

“Oh, I never fight,” Demongo sighed, gesturing for two of the four heavyweights behind him to step forward. “But I’m sure these two will.”

“Jack!” Thief’s voice called across the track, and he came to a running stop next to Jack, bent over and panting. “I got them!”

“What is this?” Demongo asked.

“Pictures of Austin and Tyler kissing, Stephanie’s shoplifting record, and Skylar’s report card, so it would seem,” Jack said, giving each item to its owner. “There. Now you no longer have any need to fight….FOR Demongo.”

“Heh, I see what you’re saying there,” Stepahine cracked her knuckles. 

“Now now, don’t do anything hasty,” Demongo laughed nervously backing away.

As Jack and Thief walked away from the ensuing brawl, Thief elbowed Jack playfully. “I did all the work here you know.”

“Yes, it is almost like you were solving your own problem,” Jack smirked.


	8. Dance Dance, and With No Pants

Even juvie had school dances, albeit with heavy security to make sure the dancing and fruity non-alcoholic beverages didn’t get the troubled youth excited. Da Samurai was mixing it up on the dance floor and getting rejected by numerous girls. Thief was casually making his way around the wall where everyone had left their bags, very not suspiciously. Scottie was at the food table, trying to work up the courage to ask wrestling captain Callie to dance. Jack, on the other hand, was leaning against the wall and watching from afar.

“Yo, sensei! Get in here!” Samurai shouted from the middle of the grind train that was beginning to form much to the chaperones’ dismay. Jack shook his head politely with a laugh.

“I cannae do it laddie!” Scottie cried as he came running back to Jack’s side. “She’s just too beautiful, and I so don’t deserve her!”

“While I feel you are quite worthy, I still do not understand why you are so enamored with the girl that regularly causes you physical harm,” Jack said.

“I don’t understand why you don’t understand that that’s just part of her charm!” Scottie said, jabbing a finger into Jack’s chest. “You gotta help me laddie! I gotta try and look casual and cool like I don’t care ya know?”

“What do you want me to do?” Jack sighed fondly, wondering if any of his friends actually knew anything about women.

“Come dance with me, you’re so awkward at it I’ll look good! I might only have one foot but you’ve got two left ones!” Scottie laughed, tapping his prosthetic. Jack frowned and fixed Scottie in a glare. 

“Please, I do not wish to dance,”

“Ah, come on laddie yer my best friend and I need ya!” Scottie pleaded. Jack sighed.

“Very well.”

 

 

“Oh man this is just sick, this isn’t right man,” Da Samurai groaned.

“Relax token straight, a little photoshop never hurt anyone,” Thief said. “But those raffle winners sure will if they find out we were scamming them.”

The pair was hunched over a computer, staring intently at the screen. A knock at the door broke their concentration.

“Wassup?” Samurai answered the door.

“It is time for the study session you requested.” Jack stood in the doorway holding a textbook, Scottie was standing behind him looking less happy about homework than Jack was.

“Oh really? Uh yeah I think maybe we should reschedule,” Samurai coughed nervously, trying to block the door.

“If you fail another test there will be upsetting consequences,” Jack said, concern in his voice. “There is no need to be embarrassed, math is a difficult subject…”

“Nah really, it’s just not a good day you know?” Samurai said, feeling sweat drip down his brow.

“What are ya hiding back there?” Scottie said, pushing Samurai out of the way. “Ya got a girl over? Ha! No, not you!”

Scottie suddenly gasped, and Jack followed him in to see Thief frozen in fear with a sheepish look on his face and a photoshopped picture of Jack’s head on a male model’s body.

A very suggestively posed male model.

Scottie suddenly broke out laughing. “Oh, oh man, Jason I knew he was yer type but don’t ya think flowers woulda been better?”

“Sorry, he’s really not my type,” Thief chuckled. “He WISHES he was my type. This is the prize I promised some very generous raffle ticket buyers is all…”

“You used the promise of a naked picture of me to acquire money?” Jack asked, his face barely irritated and one eyebrow raised.

“…yeah? You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Thief said. “We got the Playstation 4 using your sweet ass.”

“And now you are trying to give the winners this false picture?” Jack asked.

“They won’t know it’s false!” Thief said.

“It’s not about whether or not they know, it is about what is right,” Jack said. “I will pose for the picture.”

There was a solid minute of shocked silence before Scottie started laughing again, he was bent double with laughter.

“What? You’re not gonna really get naked are you, sensei?” Samurai asked, panicked.

“They were promised a picture,” Jack shrugged, already taking off his shirt.

“Jackpot,” Thief grabbed his camera. “Mind if I use some of these for a Jack of the month calendar? I can see that one making big bucks.”


	9. HAGIS

“What…is this again?” Thief asked, poking gingerly at the grayish lump on his plate. The boys were sitting on the floor of Scottie’s room, having what Scottie was calling “a family dinner”.

“Haggis!” Scottie grinned, placing another plate before Jack and Samurai. 

“Which is?” Jack asked, looking quite afraid for his life. 

“Sheep’s stomach mostly,” Scottie hummed happily. “And 100% delicious! Go ahead, try it!”

There was a deafening silence around the room as each boy looked at his plate. 

“Well, go ahead Jack, try it,” Thief said, elbowing the nervous youth.

“No, no, by all means you go first,” Jack said. “I will honor you with the first bite.”

“You’re just making up weird weeb shit to make me eat it first,” Thief said.

“It is not ‘weeb shit’ as I am actually Japanese,” Jack replied with an irritated sigh. “I did not take all those English classes for you to refer to me as a weeb.”

“Both of ya shut yer yaps and eat!” Scottie said. “I worked hard on this!”

“Oh yeah, it was super delicious,” Da Samurai said with a nod, his plate suspiciously empty. Jack peered about looking for where Malik had dumped the offending cuisine and saw much to his dismay that it had been shoved under the nearby dresser. Jack sighed, knowing he would have to be the one to clean that up later.

“Ah, forget it,” Scottie said his voice slightly tinged with sadness. “If ya don’t wanna eat it we can get a pizza, I know I’m a terrible cook.”

“No, wait, friend!” Jack said. Scottie paused and looked at Jack, who was staring down at the haggis with fear in his eyes. He took the smallest possible bite and swallowed with much effort. Scottie laughed and slapped Jack on the back.

“A little tears and you’ll do anything, eh laddie?”

“Here, have mine,” Thief said, scraping his portion onto Jack’s plate.


	10. I Shouldn't Be in Love With You

Jack could see Scottie and Callie sitting at a table across the room, laughing loudly and playfully shoving each other back and forth. He smiled fondly at them. He was happy his friends were happy. Truly he was. 

So why did he feel so upset?

There was a tangle of emotion in the pit of his stomach, confusing him and making the already unappetizing lunch on his tray all the more unlovable. 

“You okay, dude?” Thief asked, elbowing Jack.

“Mhmm,” Jack grunted, his eyes still glued to Scottie. 

Callie pulled Scottie in and kissed him, causing him to flush bright red and pull away coughing nervously. Callie laughed at her boyfriend’s surprise, and Jack felt something inside him tear. 

“I think I’m done eating,” Jack said, standing and taking his tray away.

 

 

“Do you know that, lassie?” Scottie said.

“I know ya dumb bastard, just do it and come back safe,” Callie said, grasping Scottie by the shoulders.

“I might die here tonight,” Scottie said. “So I want ya to know yer my one and only.”

“I know that you daft fool, who else would have ya?” Callie kissed him and then backed away from him. “Alright, you do this and come back safe to me.”

“Aye,” Scottie nodded solemnly. Then he turned to face Thief and Samurai. They were standing on the other side of the roof saying their own tearful goodbyes to Jack.

“Are ya ready, brother?” Scottie asked.

“Ready,” Jack nodded and drained the last of his beer, crushing the can and tossing it back to Samurai.

“If this is how we go out, I ant you to know yer a true friend,” Scottie said.

“You two are very important to me,” Jack said.

“Hold my beer, lassie,” Scottie passed the can to Callie who made a comment about being good for more than holding beer before finishing the can herself. 

“Alright, ready?” Thief stood in the middle of the roof, both hands in the air. Jack and Scottie took a running stance, each facing the other. “Go!” Thief threw his hands downwards and Scottie and Jack ran at each other before performing….this… (x)

 

 

“Holy shit, I can’t believe you did that!” Samurai hissed, hiding in the shower stall with Thief. The red-head was laughing hysterically, trying to stifle the sound with his hand. 

“Jason! Malik! Come out here!” Jack’s voice could be heard screaming. Through a crack between the curtain and the floor they could see Jack wearing nothing but a towel and looking furious. Thief clutched Jack’s clothes close to his chest, while Malik tried to shush him.

“He’ll kill us dude,” he whispered.

“Yeah, but what a way to go out, right?” Thief laughed.

“Just be quiet, shush!” Samurai said.

“I can’t, I can’t stop laughing,” Thief nearly choked on laughter.

“Fer the love of…” Samurai leaned forward and silenced Thief with a kiss. Thief was so shocked he fell silent, and two was left in that silence as Jack ran off looking for his friends.

“….token straight?” Thief asked in surprise as they pulled apart.

“I dunno man! I’m still figuring this out! I’m scared as hell! Gimme some time to figure this all out!” Samurai pushed his way out of the shower and came face to face with a very angry and very naked Jack.


End file.
